villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Second Coming
The Second Coming, also known as Orange, is a major protagonist of Animator vs. Animation ''series. Appearing as the main antagonist of ''Animator vs. Animation ''IV and the main protagonist in the rest of the series. History ''Animator vs Animation IV Three years after the incident with The Chosen One and The Dark Lord, the Animator has gotten a new computer and has improved his animating skills. He animates The Second Coming, but is unaware of its sentience. When the Animator leaves his computer, The Second Coming comes to life and begins playing with the computer, going to a website where stick figures fight for fun and watching the four fighters Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue. The Second Coming gets excited watching them and breaks into the window to join them, but they are amazed by the rest of the computer. The Second Coming happily leads them out of the site and around the computer, and the five then begin playing on the Animator's Facebook page. However, the Animator returns and catches them. Not wanting a repeat of the incident with The Chosen One, the Animator quickly begins ending all of the programs, including the other stick figures. The Second Coming tries to save his new friends, but the Animator ends all of them, then focuses his attention on The Second Coming, who he then realizes is associated with The Chosen One's return. He tries to end The Second Coming, but the stick figure fights back and does not respond to the command. It then tells the animator via message that it will end him. The Second Coming then goes over to Facebook and begins sabotaging the Animator's social life, liking negative posts and leaving negative and hate-filled comments on pictures and posts. The Animator goes in and chases the stick figure away, having to reply to the incriminating messages and explain his innocence. The Animator then begins fighting The Second Coming by slamming it into walls, but The Second Coming fights back and opens iTunes, escaping into the Animator's plugged in iPhone. The Animator chases it down as the animation begins destroying his phone, even taunting him with messages in Notes and trying to call 911. The Animator chases The Second Coming down until it escapes into a Dropbox app, making its way back to the computer. The Second Coming and the Animator take the fight to the animation program, where the Animator begins to gain the upper hand until The Second Coming ties up the cursor and and shoots it with a makeshift ray gun. As the Animator uses his keyboard to try and get his mouse cursor back, The Second Coming draws a series of other animations and has them begin destroying the animation program. The Animator gets his cursor back, then selects all of The Second Coming's animations and goes to delete them. However, he notices how good the animations really are, and how they are in fact better than his own. The Animator decides to admire them, until one of the animations attacks his cursor and he is forced to delete them. The Animator then traps The Second coming in a box and slowly comes towards it with the cursor. However, to his surprise, The Second Coming communicates through text and begs him not to delete it. The Animator tells it that it needs to calm down, and that maybe it can help him with his animations. The Second Coming refuses, angry and vengeful over the destruction of its friends. The Animator then simply goes over to the stick figure fighting website and refreshes it, restoring all of The Second Coming's friends unharmed and happy to see it. The Second Coming, realizing the error of its ways, befriends the Animator and, over the course of the next five months, teaches and helps the Animator. In exchange, the animator lets The Second Coming and its friends roam free and play on the computer, where The Second Coming is considered the best fighter and unofficial leader of the group. ''Animation vs Minecraft The Second Coming returns as the main protagonist of ''Animation vs Minecraft. Here, it discovers the game Minecraft on the computer and begins playing with it, building houses and learning its mechanics. Green, Blue, Yellow, and Red join it, playing with the game and having fun, until Red suddenly turns hostile and begins attacking them. It steals the game icon and hides in the computer, leaving The Second Coming and the others to fight off monsters and hazards while they look for it. When they do find Red, The Second Coming realizes that it is actually possessed by Herobrine, who tires to kill them. The four overpower Herobrine, and The Second Coming deletes the game, destroying the villain and restoring Red and the computer to normal. ''Animation vs YouTube'' In Animation vs YouTube, The Second Coming and Green try to watch some videos on YouTube, but end up angering the personified website, who begins fighting them. The two must fend off YouTube, but its abilities to alter the environment through videos almost prove too much for them. The Second Coming manages to enlarge itself to fight YouTube, but YouTube reloads the page and reverts it to normal. After long and trying fights, The Second Coming manages to upload Green as a video, who then destroys YouTube. ''Animation vs Minecraft Shorts In the episode "The Rediscovery", The Second Coming finds ''Minecraft again, and selfishly wants to keep it for itself until the others show up. It decides that they can still have fun with it, but only if everyone takes only what they need, then leave the game alone, to which everyone agrees. The Second Coming, Green, Blue, and Yellow also take great caution and arm themselves before giving it to Red, not wanting a repeat of last time. In the episode "The Building Contest", The Second Coming holds a building contest. The others get a bunch of blocks and five minutes to build an excavator, and The Second Coming will choose which one is the best. After the five minutes, The Second Coming looks over the work and decides that Green wins. In the episode "Roller Coaster", Yellow discovers minecarts and builds a roller coaster that The Second Coming and the others ride on. In the episode "Potions", Blue discovers potions, and a lot are accidentally drunk by Red's pet pig. The pig gains superpowers,, and begins wrecking havoc. The Second Coming tries to battle the pig, but is soundly defeated. When Blue confronts the pig, The Second Coming and the others drink a bunch of potions to contend with their new foe. This results in all of the stick figures verses the pig who keeps the upper hand until its potion effects wear off and it falls to its death. In the episode "Note Blocks", Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow discover note blocks and make a large musical performance with them. However, this disturbs The Second Coming's sleep, and it goes and turns the volume all the way down, ruining their fun. However, the other stick figures turn the volume all the way up again for one final play, waking The Second Coming up again before they end their performance. In the episode "Command Blocks", Yellow discovers Command Blocks and decides to have fun pranking the others with them. However, the prank messes up when the Command Blocks glitch and loose control. The Second Coming arrives and sees the chaos that is ensuing. Then, the computer begins to glitch and become overrun with Minecraft textures, including the stick figures. The Second Coming manages to make its way to the restart button and restart the computer, reverting it to normal and watching Yellow burn the Command Block item, knowing never to use it again. In the episode "PvP", The Second Coming and Yellow are building a house at the same time as Green, Blue, and Red. They get into a dispute after running out of room, with The Second Coming breaking some of the other side's house. This causes The Second Coming and Green to become angry at one another, which finally reaches its peak when The Second Coming keeps ruining Green's build, causing Green to slash at it with a sword. This causes the two sides to get into a fight using their swords. Red builds an Iron Golem to help his side, which punches The Second Coming and Yellow away before they retaliate with TNT and arrows. The Second Coming and Green get into a fight until it is interrupted by Red's Snow Golems. The Second Coming and Green use Ender Pearls to get away and have a fight on the roof until The Second Coming is attacked by invisible Blue and Red. Yellow saves it in time for it to notice Green trying to blow up its house with TNT, causing it to leap down and kill Green with its sword. Realizing what it has done, The second Coming falls to its knees and weeps, and the others soon join. However, Green respawns in the stick figure fighting website, and heads back out to the desktop to make amends. There, it sees The Second Coming and the others holding a funeral for it and decides to scare them by jumping out as they are paying respects. However, this scares Blue and The Second Coming too well, as they pull out their swords and kill Green again before realizing again what they had done. However, Green simply respawned again. In "The End", The Second Coming, Red, and Yellow search for Blue and Green, who have actually gone through a portal to another computer. They follow and get some help from some friendly villagers, who lead then to The End, where Purple has taken them. They arrive just in time, as Purple had just betrayed Green and Blue and left them to fall into the void while it stole the Ender Dragon's egg. The stick figures and villagers form a chain and catch them, then follow Purple back to the computer. The dragon attacks looking for its egg, forcing Purple to surrender it. As the dragon leaves, the stick figures shame Purple as the villagers grab it to imprison it. The stick figures return to the portal, but find several other portals, leading to presumably more computers. In "SkyBlock", the other stick figures decide to investigate the other portals while the Second Coming goes back to the Animator's computer. the portal the others go into leads them to a computer with SkyBlock game active, and they participate. However, after a mob farm containment breach, they become stranded in the SkyBlock game with no way to get back. Meanwhile, the Second Coming begins to miss them and goes to find them, only to be attacked by a Ghast that forces it to jump into one of the portals. In "TNT Land", the Second Coming finds itself on another computer with Minecraft active. It comes across a rabbit, who acts intelligent and humanistic. It greets the Second Coming and invites it to its Woodland Mansion for a meal. As the Second Coming enters, the rabbit quickly hides a pile of raw rabbit items that were sitting on its table. The rabbit prepares a large feast for the two of them, and they begin to eat. The rabbit pretends it is clearing away dishes, but is in actuality grabbing a diamond axe, and attempts to decapitate the Second Coming. However, the Second Coming turns around, so the rabbit quickly hides the weapon and offers it cake. The two eat cake, and the Killer Bunny tries again to kill the Second Coming by flipping a leaver that activates a trap door under its seat, leading to a pit of spikes. However, the Second Coming gets up, forcing the rabbit to close the door again before it notices. The Killer Bunny then tries to drop anvils on it and shoots arrows at it, only for the Second Coming to unwittingly dodge them all. When the Second Coming sees the arrows, the Killer Bunny attacks with a diamond sword. The two do battle, with the Second Coming soon disarming the rabbit. The rabbit flicks another leaver, which opens a door and allows Vindicators and Evokers into the room. The Second Coming fights off both the Vindicators and the rabbit, eventually dropping a chandelier on the Vindicators and then throwing it at the rabbit, pinning it down. The Second Coming then turns its attention to the Evoker, who uses magic to steal its sword. The Evoker spawns Vexes, but the Second Coming grabs one of the Vindicator's axes and kills them and the Evoker with it. The Second Coming makes a run for the portal, only to be stopped by the Killer Bunny, who has laced the landscape with TNT and is threatening to light it. Despite the Second Coming begging it to stop, the rabbit lights it anyway. The Second Coming flees as the landscape explodes, with the rabbit grabbing at it and attempting to reach the portal first. Just before the rabbit reaches the portal, the Second Coming pulls out a rabbit carcass and throws it back. The Killer Rabbit, unable to hold back its cannibalistic urges, chases after it into the explosions as the Second Coming escapes and the portal is destroyed behind it. ''Animation vs.'' League of Legends The Second Coming and the others watch the Animator play a game of League of Legends, and want to play themselves. They start their own game and begin adventuring in the gameworld, fighting monsters and destorying enemy sentries. However, they soon come across Purple, who escaped its imprisonment in Minecraft and came to their computer for revenge. Purple clones itself and attacks, but the stick figures cannot seem to harm Purple or defend against the clones. The Second Coming realizes that Purple is cheating, and escapes the game to find the real Purple tampering with the game's files. The two do battle, and the Second Coming destroys all of the clones at the code. Enraged, Purple steals all of the player character data from the game and eats it, gaining all obtainable abilities in the game. Purple then tries to kill the Second Coming before returning to the game and attacking the others while riding a Baron Nashor. Purple begins relentlessly destroying the other stick figures' turrets and ruthlessly beating them with magic. Purple and the Baron Nashor then begin attacking the stick figures' Nexus, only for them to realize the Second Coming has made it past their defenses and has almost destroyed theirs. Purple and the Baron Nashor rush to stop it, but the others slow the villains down enough for the Second Coming to destroy the Nexus and end the game. As the stick figures celebrate their victory, they soon notice that Purple has wandered away, mournful and defeated. They take pity on it, and offer that it join them. Purple agrees, and the Second Coming starts a new game with Purple as a team member. Purple is hesitant after all it has done to them, but realizes that they accept it for who it is. Purple redeems itself and joins as a new friend to the stick figure team. ''Animator vs Animation'' Shorts In "The Virus", The Second Coming and the Animator are animating when they realize there is a virus called ViraBot on the computer. The Second Coming tries to exterminate it, but it turns out to be a more dangerous and formidable opponent than previously thought. The Animator helps the Second Coming fight by animating tools and barriers, but ViraBot holds them both off. The Animator gains an upper hand by repeatedly slamming ViraBot with a window, so the Second Coming goes to get Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow to help. ViraBot attacks them, but the Animator saves them. However, the Virus destroys the Animator's cursor and locks him out of the Control Panel, forcing him to do nothing but watch. The stick figures battle ViraBot, but are overpowered when it produces glue-like webbing that traps them. As it approaches to kill The Second Coming, a portal suddenly opens. The Animator and the stick figures stare on with shock and horror as The Chosen One emerges and attacks ViraBot. In "The Chosen One's Return", the Second Coming look son as the Chosen One does battle with ViraBot, who takes over the computer to try and stop the stick figure. However, the Chosen One is victorious, destroying the virus. The Second Coming and the others are freed, and begin worshiping the Chosen One as a god. However, the Chosen One ignores them and, after a brief motion to the Animator, leaves in a portal. The Second Coming and the others watch as it leaves, and jump through the portal to follow. In "The Flashback", the Second Coming and the others continue to follow the Chosen One, curious as to who it is and why it came. Gallery Images The second coming will end death battle by sooshirohl-dbkdgk1.jpg Stick-one.png|The Second Coming's threat message. c20.png Screenshot_2017-10-25_at_5.56.34_PM.png|The Second Coming's angry stare. Screenshot_2017-10-25_at_5.57.42_PM.png|The Second Coming draws itself a pair of wings. Animator_vs.png|The Second Coming drawing Strong Man. stickmans.jpg|The animations wrecking havoc. 1_f8mF.gif|The Second Coming and the Animator's new animation (also The Second Coming's redemption). Screenshot_2017-10-25_at_5.58.27_PM.png Screenshot_2017-10-25_at_5.59.45_PM.png|The Second Coming in its Minecraft armor. Screenshot_2017-10-25_at_6.00.07_PM.png Videos Animator vs. Animation IV (original) Animation vs. Minecraft (original) Animation vs. YouTube (original) PvP - AVM Shorts Episode 7 External links *Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Genderless Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Mascots Category:Legacy Category:Fragmental Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Guardians Category:On & Off Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Redeemed Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Protagonists Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Titular Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mischievous Category:Charismatic Category:Crossover Villains